Pesadilla en la torre Gryffindor
by Sue5
Summary: ¿quien es Ron? el trio que trata de ayudar a Ron se encuentra con un doble problema(listo el 6° capitulo)
1. 1,2 Corre Ginny, viene por ti

Pesadilla en la torre Gryffindor:  
  
Capitulo 1: " 1,2 ¡corre Ginny! Viene por ti"  
  
Un ruido extraño despierta a Ginny, es muy agudo y le molesta bastante. Se levanta y trata de despertar a las chicas de su habitación, pero ellas siguen dormidas. El ruido sigue y Ginny decide ir sola a ver que pasa. El pasillo está oscuro, pero al fondo hay una luz que alumbra levemente el lugar, camina, camina y no ve nada, lo único que la guía es ese horrible sonido.  
  
-¡¿Hola?!- grita Ginny- ¿quién está aquí?  
  
No hay respuesta, alguien se acerca a Ginny y le toca la espalda.  
  
¡AAAAAAH!!-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- le dice una voz familiar, esa voz con la que tanto sueña.  
  
-Harry... ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Ginny  
  
necesitaba verte-  
  
¿a mí?- dijo Ginny sonrojándose y sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
  
Sí, Ginny, a ti- dijo Harry abrazándola.  
  
Ginny no lo podía creer, era su sueño hecho realidad.  
  
te amo Ginny-  
  
esto es un sueño- dijo Ginny  
  
No, no es un sueño... Es una pesadilla-  
  
Ginny suelta a Harry, pero en vez de Harry se encuentra con un hombre horrible, toda su piel estaba quemada, tenia un sweater rojo con líneas café verdoso y muy sucio, un sombrero y en su mano derecha un guante con cuatro uñas como cuchillas.  
  
hola Ginny, ¿qué pasa? Es que acaso no me amas-  
  
Ginny corre horrorizada y gritando, corre y corre, pero el hombre aparece frente a ella y con sus "uñas" le hace una herida en el brazo.  
  
-¡AUXILIO!!-  
  
¡vamos pequeña Weasley! ¡grita! ¿cómo sabes si el gran Harry Potter viene a rescatarte y mato dos pájaros de un tiro?- dijo el hombre tratando de herirla nuevamente.  
  
Ginny retrocede y cae por una escalera.  
  
-¿dónde estoy?- Ginny se encontraba en un sótano lleno de cañerías, el ambiente era muy sofocante.  
  
Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, que por cierto estaba segura de que no era Hogwarts, no había nadie.  
  
Nuevamente escuchó ese ruido, estaba segura que eran las uñas o garras de ese tipo, se acercaba pero no podía verlo.  
  
Ginny, ¿como estás preciosa?-  
  
Ginny corrió y corrió, pero cayó al tropezar con un fierro y el piso estaba tan caliente que se quemó la pierna.  
  
AAAAAA!!!!-  
  
Ginny... calmate, fue una pesadilla- le dijo una de las chicas de su habitación.  
  
Ginny se encontraba en su cama traspirando, cuando por fin se calmó, las demás se fueron a dormir. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, además la herida que le había hecho ese tipo estaba realmente en su brazo, cosa que la asustó mucho. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ¿como está? Eso diganmelo en un review, quería hacer un fic sobre Freddy Krugger. Y adelanto que el proximo cápitulo será "3,4 Ron, cierra la puerta"  
  
Besos y muchas gracias por leer mi Fic. Sue 


	2. 3, 4 Ron, cierra la puerta

Pesadilla en la torre Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 2: "3, 4 Ron, cierra la puerta"  
  
Ginny bajó muy temprano a la sala común, sólo habían dos chicas, que no le caían muy bien por ser algo... tontas o mejor dicho (para no herir sus sentimientos) "no muy inteligentes" Sus nombres son Mandy y Christina.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡te ves horrible!!- dijo Mandy, como si eso fuera una de las profecías para el fin del mundo- tienes ojeras y el pelo algo despeinado, si estas así ningún chico se fijará en ti-  
  
Ginny le sonrió cínicamente y decidió ir a desayunar.  
  
como si me preocupara en este momento que alguien se fije en mí ¡no pude dormir en toda la noche! pensó Ginny.  
  
En el comedor se encontraban varios chicos y chicas de Gryffindor, encontró a Ron, Hermione y a Harry.  
  
hola Ginny- dijo Ron- ¿que pasa? Te ves horrible  
  
no dormí muy bien anoche- respondió Ginny  
  
yo tampoco- le dijo Harry- tuve pesadillas  
  
¿soñaste con....  
  
con Voldemort- respondió Harry  
  
Ron tembló levemente al escuchar el nombre de el innombrable.  
  
¿por qué no nos contaste nada Harry?- dijo Hermione exaltada  
  
quizás simplemente no quería recordarlo- dijo Ron tranquilamente  
  
¡pero Ron! ¡lo relacionado con Voldemort es importante!- dijo Hermione  
  
relájate! vas a estresar a Harry-  
  
¡yo no voy a estresar a nadie Ron! ¡Solo me preocupo!-  
  
¡pero preocúpate otro día que no estoy de humor y me duele la cabeza!-  
  
Harry y Ginny, que presentían que una pelea se avecinaba, decidieron conversar entre ellos.  
  
Ron me contó que Snape te había hecho limpiar las mazmorras- le dijo Harry  
  
Sí, lo único que hice fue responderle mal, pero fue porque estaba insultándome ¡es un desgraciado!- dijo Ginny indignada  
  
Hay que aguantarlo, no hay otro profesor de pociones-  
  
¡ESO NO ES CIERTO RON!!- gritaba Hermione  
  
¿CÓMO QUE NO? NO MIENTAS- seguía Ron  
  
vaya, vaya- dijo Draco que pasó cerca de ellos- ¿siguen teniendo peleas conyugales?  
  
¡esfúmate Malfoy!- dijo Ginny  
  
nadie hablaba con tigo Weasley- le dijo Draco  
  
¿y qué?- respondió Ginny  
  
¿y qué de que?- le dijo Draco alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia  
  
¿qué de que de que?- siguió Ginny con una sonrisa desafiante  
  
¿qué me dices de esto?- le dijo Draco  
  
¿de qué?- preguntó Ginny al ver que Draco se quedaba inmóvil.  
  
De esto- Draco hizo la mímica de unas uñas en la mesa y también la mímica del sonido que harían si fueran... de cuchillas.  
  
¿cómo? ¿cómo sabes?- le dijo Ginny  
  
¿de que tanto hablas con mi hermana Malfoy?- dijo Ron enojado  
  
Draco solo levantó la mirada y se fue. Ginny quedó con la mirada perdida, ¿cómo sabía Malfoy lo del sueño si se supone que fue solo eso?  
  
¿Ginny? ¿estas bien?- pregunto Hermione  
  
Sí- dijo Ginny con una "sonrisa despreocupada"  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se separaron de Ginny para ir cada uno a sus clases.  
  
Harry...- dijo Hermione  
  
¿Sí?- preguntó Harry  
  
¿te acuerdas lo que soñaste...  
  
¡Hermione!! Acaso lo que hablamos no sirvió de nada...  
  
¿lo que hablaron?- preguntó Harry- ¿no será lo que gritaron?  
  
Cómo sea... el caso es que...-  
  
¡Basta!- dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
¡estoy harto de que peleen por cualquier estupideces! ¡por el gato y el ratón! ¡por las reglas! ¡por Krum!- continuó Harry casi gritando.  
  
Esta bien Harry, mejor apurémonos porque o sino llegaremos tarde a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
Caminaron en silencio, en el pasillo había un gran alboroto.  
  
-¿qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Ron  
  
vamos a ver- dijo Harry corriendo al lugar.  
  
Se abrieron espacio entre la multitud y vieron algo horrible, una chica de Ravenclaw totalmente mutilada.  
  
Por Dios- fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir, antes de taparse la boca con las manos.  
  
¿qué pasa aquí?- se escuchó gritar a un prefecto de Ravenclaw, que se fue abriendo camino entre la horrorizada multitud, al ver el cuerpo de la chica en su cara se reflejó una mezcla de horror y tristeza. Llegaron otros prefectos y la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Sigan a los prefectos de sus casas para que se vayan todos juntos a sus salas comunes- dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Todos obedecieron en silencio.  
  
-¿crees que ande un asesino suelto?- se escuchó decir a un chico de primero.  
  
-¿qué creen que haya sido?- preguntó Ron después de un rato de caminar en silencio.  
  
Voldemort no fue- dijo Harry- eso creo  
  
Parece como si hubiera sido un hombre lobo- dijo Hermione- por las garras  
  
Ya era de noche y todos dormían, menos Ron. Tenía mucha hambre, se bajó de la cama y buscó en su baúl por si le quedaban dulces de la última ves que fueron a Hogsmeade. Escuchó a unas niñas cantando una extraña canción.  
  
Uno dos, viene por ti  
  
Tres, cuatro cierra la puerta Cinco, seis mira el crucifijo...  
  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación y al salir apareció en el bosque prohibido.  
  
-¿el bosque Prohibido?- se preguntó Ron - ¡Lumos!  
  
El hechizo fue en vano, por alguna extraña razón no iluminó nada.  
  
-¿qué pasa con esta varita? Tiene que haber fallado otra vez- Alguien le quito la varita a Ron, una mano extraña y peluda (que se sentía como una pata) el lugar se iluminó y Ron se dio cuenta en donde estaban: La cámara secreta. Y lo que le había quitado la varita era.... una araña gigante. Ron ahogó un grito y no podía moverse, y no es porque no quisiera, si no porque se encontraba atrapado en una tela de araña gigante. La araña se acercaba lentamente y Ron luchaba para salir, pero entre más luchaba más enredaba.  
  
¡AUXILIO!- Gritó Ron desesperado- ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME!!  
  
Siete, ocho no te duermas aún  
  
Nueve, diez nunca dormirás...  
  
Ron despertó traspirando, estaba en su cama... todo había sido un sueño, solo un sueño...  
  
-vaya pesadilla- susurró Ron  
  
-¿estas bien Ron?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿qué haces en nuestra habitación?- Gritó Ron  
  
Shhhh! Vas a despertar a todo el castillo, ¿acaso no te gusta que te visite en la noche?-  
  
no es que no me guste- susurro Ron sonrojándose levemente- es que... no deberías.  
  
No debería, tú mismo lo dijiste, Bueno mientras dormías escuché que tenías hambre y... te traje algo- Hermione le dio la espalda y una mancha de sangre apareció en su espalda y al darse vuelta ya no era Hermione, si no un hombre horrible, de cuerpo quemado, un sombrero, sweater rojo con rayas verde muy sucio y con un guante con cuchillas en vez de uñas.  
  
¿quieres comer?- le dijo mostrándole la cabeza de la chica de Ravenclaw que había sido mutilada-  
  
quien... ¿quién eres tú?- dijo Ron temblando de miedo- tú... tú... mataste a esa chica de Ravenclaw-  
  
Fred Krugger a tu servicio Ronald Weasley- dijo el hombre- pero puedes llamarme Freddy antes de morir-  
  
Fred Krugger se acerco a Ron y con una de sus "uñas" le cortó una mechón de cabello  
  
tienes un hermoso color de pelo- dijo Krugger antes de pegarle un combo a Ron.  
  
-¡Ron! Despierta!- gritó Neville  
  
-¿qué pasó?- dijo Ron  
  
estabas gritando como loco- dijo Harry preocupado- tienes que haber tenido una pesadilla horrible.  
  
Fue horrible- dijo Ron mirando una mechón de cabello rojo que estaba sobre su cama  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Esto es todo por el segundo Capitulo, como ven este es un poco más largo, aunque no se como lo prefieren. Necesitaba poner más a Ronnie ¿no es una Rikura?. Perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que he estado muy atareada por el colegio, y además me han hecho exámenes por mi alergia, uno de sangre (en el que rezaba por que no me doliera y porque no fuera una pesadilla con Freddy) un tes cutáneo y una cuestión en que hay que soplar todo lo que puedas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pesadilla en la torre Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 2: "3, 4 Ron, cierra la puerta"  
  
Ginny bajó muy temprano a la sala común, sólo habían dos chicas, que no le caían muy bien por ser algo... tontas o mejor dicho (para no herir sus sentimientos) "no muy inteligentes" Sus nombres son Mandy y Christina.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡te ves horrible!!- dijo Mandy, como si eso fuera una de las profecías para el fin del mundo- tienes ojeras y el pelo algo despeinado, si estas así ningún chico se fijará en ti-  
  
Ginny le sonrió cínicamente y decidió ir a desayunar.  
  
como si me preocupara en este momento que alguien se fije en mí ¡no pude dormir en toda la noche! pensó Ginny.  
  
En el comedor se encontraban varios chicos y chicas de Gryffindor, encontró a Ron, Hermione y a Harry.  
  
hola Ginny- dijo Ron- ¿que pasa? Te ves horrible  
  
no dormí muy bien anoche- respondió Ginny  
  
yo tampoco- le dijo Harry- tuve pesadillas  
  
¿soñaste con....  
  
con Voldemort- respondió Harry  
  
Ron tembló levemente.  
  
¿por qué no nos contaste nada Harry?- dijo Hermione exaltada  
  
quizás simplemente no quería recordarlo- dijo Ron tranquilamente  
  
¡pero Ron! ¡lo relacionado con Voldemort es importante!- dijo Hermione  
  
relájate! vas a estresar a Harry-  
  
¡yo no voy a estresar a nadie Ron! ¡Solo me preocupo!-  
  
¡pero preocúpate otro día que no estoy de humor y me duele la cabeza!-  
  
Harry y Ginny, que presentían que una pelea se avecinaba, decidieron conversar entre ellos.  
  
Ron me contó que Snape te había hecho limpiar las mazmorras- le dijo Harry  
  
Sí, lo único que hice fue responderle mal, pero fue porque estaba insultándome ¡es un desgraciado!- dijo Ginny indignada  
  
Hay que aguantarlo, no hay otro profesor de pociones-  
  
¡ESO NO ES CIERTO RON!!- gritaba Hermione  
  
¿CÓMO QUE NO? NO MIENTAS- seguía Ron  
  
vaya, vaya- dijo Draco que pasó cerca de ellos- ¿siguen teniendo peleas conyugales?  
  
¡esfúmate Malfoy!- dijo Ginny  
  
nadie hablaba con tigo Weasley- le dijo Draco  
  
¿y qué?- respondió Ginny  
  
¿y qué de que?- le dijo Draco alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia  
  
¿qué de que de que?- siguió Ginny con una sonrisa desafiante  
  
¿qué me dices de esto?- le dijo Draco  
  
¿de qué?- preguntó Ginny al ver que Draco se quedaba inmóvil.  
  
De esto- Draco hizo la mímica de unas uñas en la mesa y también la mímica del sonido que harían si fueran... de cuchillas.  
  
¿cómo? ¿cómo sabes?- le dijo Ginny  
  
¿de que tanto hablas con mi hermana Malfoy?- dijo Ron enojado  
  
Draco solo levantó la mirada y se fue. Ginny quedó con la mirada perdida, ¿cómo sabía Malfoy lo del sueño si se supone que fue solo eso?  
  
¿Ginny? ¿estas bien?- pregunto Hermione  
  
Sí- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa despreocupada  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se separaron de Ginny para ir cada uno a sus clases.  
  
Harry...- dijo Hermione  
  
¿Sí?- preguntó Harry  
  
¿te acuerdas lo que soñaste...  
  
¡Hermione!! Acaso lo que hablamos no sirvió de nada...  
  
¿lo que hablaron?- preguntó Harry- ¿no será lo que gritaron?  
  
Cómo sea... el caso es que...-  
  
¡Basta!- dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
¡estoy harto de que peleen por cualquier estupideces! ¡por el gato y el ratón! ¡por las reglas! ¡por Krum!- continuó Harry casi gritando.  
  
Esta bien Harry, mejor apurémonos porque o sino llegaremos tarde a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
Caminaron en silencio, en el pasillo había un gran alboroto.  
  
-¿qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Ron  
  
vamos a ver- dijo Harry corriendo al lugar.  
  
Se abrieron espacio entre la multitud y vieron algo horrible, una chica de Ravenclaw totalmente mutilada.  
  
Por Dios- fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir, antes de taparse la boca con las manos.  
  
¿qué pasa aquí?- se escuchó gritar a un prefecto de Ravenclaw, que se fue abriendo camino entre la horrorizada multitud, al ver el cuerpo de la chica en su cara se reflejó una mezcla de horror y tristeza. Llegaron otros prefectos y la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Sigan a los prefectos de sus casas para que se vayan todos juntos a sus salas comunes- dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Todos obedecieron en silencio.  
  
-¿crees que ande un asesino suelto?- se escuchó decir a un chico de primero.  
  
-¿qué creen que haya sido?- preguntó Ron después de un rato de caminar en silencio.  
  
Voldemort no fue- dijo Harry- eso creo  
  
Parece como si hubiera sido un hombre lobo- dijo Hermione- por las garras  
  
Ya era de noche y todos dormían, menos Ron. Tenía mucha hambre, se bajó de la cama y buscó en su baúl por si le quedaban dulces de la última ves que fueron a Hogsmeade. Escuchó a unas niñas cantando una extraña canción.  
  
Uno dos, viene por ti  
  
Tres, cuatro cierra la puerta Cinco, seis mira el crucifijo...  
  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación y al salir apareció en el bosque prohibido.  
  
-¿el bosque Prohibido?- se preguntó Ron - ¡Lumos!  
  
El hechizo fue en vano, por alguna extraña razón no iluminó nada.  
  
-¿qué pasa con esta varita? Tiene que haber fallado otra vez- Alguien le quito la varita a Ron, una mano extraña y peluda (que se sentía como una pata) el lugar se iluminó y Ron se dio cuenta en donde estaban: La cámara secreta. Y lo que le había quitado la varita era.... una araña gigante. Ron ahogó un grito y no podía moverse, y no es porque no quisiera, si no porque se encontraba atrapado en una tela de araña gigante. La araña se acercaba lentamente y Ron luchaba para salir, pero entre más luchaba más enredaba.  
  
¡AUXILIO!- Gritó Ron desesperado- ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME!!  
  
Siete, ocho no te duermas aún  
  
Nueve, diez nunca dormirás...  
  
Ron despertó traspirando, estaba en su cama... todo había sido un sueño, solo un sueño...  
  
-vaya pesadilla- susurró Ron  
  
-¿estas bien Ron?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿qué haces en nuestra habitación?- Gritó Ron  
  
Shhhh! Vas a despertar a todo el castillo, ¿acaso no te gusta que te visite en la noche?-  
  
no es que no me guste- susurro Ron sonrojándose levemente- es que... no deberías.  
  
No debería, tú mismo lo dijiste, Bueno mientras dormías escuché que tenías hambre y... te traje algo- Hermione le dio la espalda y una mancha de sangre apareció en su espalda y al darse vuelta ya no era Hermione, si no un hombre horrible, de cuerpo quemado, un sombrero, sweater rojo con rayas verde muy sucio y con un guante con cuchillas en vez de uñas.  
  
¿quieres comer?- le dijo mostrándole la cabeza de la chica de Ravenclaw que había sido mutilada-  
  
quien... ¿quién eres tú?- dijo Ron temblando de miedo- tú... tú... mataste a esa chica de Ravenclaw-  
  
Fred Krugger a tu servicio Ronald Weasley- dijo el hombre- pero puedes llamarme Freddy antes de morir-  
  
Fred Krugger se acerco a Ron y con una de sus "uñas" le cortó una mechón de cabello  
  
tienes un hermoso color de pelo- dijo Krugger antes de pegarle un combo a Ron.  
  
-¡Ron! Despierta!- gritó Neville  
  
-¿qué pasó?- dijo Ron  
  
estabas gritando como loco- dijo Harry preocupado- tienes que haber tenido una pesadilla horrible.  
  
Fue horrible- dijo Ron mirando una mechón de cabello rojo que estaba sobre su cama  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Esto es todo por el segundo Capitulo, como ven este es un poco más largo, aunque no se como lo prefieren. Necesitaba poner más a Ronnie ¿no es una Rikura?. Perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que he estado muy atareada por el colegio, y además me han hecho exámenes por mi alergia, uno de sangre (en el que rezaba por que no me doliera y porque no fuera una pesadilla con Freddy) un tes cutáneo y una cuestión en que hay que soplar todo lo que puedas. Y por supuesto ¡Muchas gracias por los review!! Aunque hayan sido 2 


	3. Sé que sabes algo Malfoy

Pesadilla en la torre Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo3: Sé que sabes algo Malfoy  
  
Con sus gritos, Ron despertó a todos los chicos de su habitación, así que se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar.  
  
-¿qué soñaste anoche?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa  
  
algo horrible, Harry... soñé con un tal Freddy, el había asesinado a la chica de Ravenclaw, pero no hablemos de mi sueño- dijo Ron, no quería darle mucha importancia, aunque le preocupaba el echo que despertó con la mejilla adolorida y con un poco de su cabello encima de la cama.  
  
mira Ron, ¿esa no es Ginny?- dijo Harry  
  
sí, se ve horrible... parece que no durmió anoche- dijo Ron  
  
¡hola Ginny!- dijeron Harry y Ron a coro  
  
hola chicos- dijo Ginny tomando un sorbe de café  
  
¿café? ¿estás tomando café?- dijo Ron sorprendido  
  
sí ¿algún problema?- respondió Ginny  
  
no, ninguno.... ¿dormiste anoche?-  
  
no-  
  
¿tienes algún problema?-  
  
no-  
  
¡hola chicos! Hola Ginny- dijo Hermione  
  
hola- dijeron Harry y Ginny.  
  
Ron enmudeció sonrojado, todavía se acordaba de la parte del sueño en que "Hermione" lo fue a visitar en medio de la noche.  
  
¿qué pasa Ginny?- preguntó Hermione- ¿te quedaste haciendo deberes hasta muy tarde anoche?  
  
sí- respondió Ginny tomando otro sorbo de café  
  
deberías aprenderle a tu hermana, Ron- le reprochó Hermione- es una chica muy responsable y se preocupa por sus deberes  
  
Ron se quedó callado, le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de discutir con Hermione.  
  
no lo molestes, anoche no durmió bien- dijo Harry en broma  
  
se nota- dijo Hermione- Ron... ¿Ron?  
  
¿qué?-  
  
¿qué te pasó en el pelo?-  
  
no sé, quizás tu gato fue a mi cama en la noche y...-  
  
¡NO! Crookshanks estuvo en mi cama toda la noche-  
  
Ginny se paro de la mesa y salió del comedor sin despedirse.  
  
-¿qué le pasará ahora?- se preguntó Ron.  
  
Ginny caminaba inquieta por los pasillos, pensando en hablar o no hablar con Malfoy.  
  
él tiene que saber algo- pensó Ginny- pero... me da miedo hablar con él, es un antipático, idiota, racista, clasista y no va a querer hablar con migo o quizás me trate de loca. Además en este momento está desayunando y no voy a ir a la mesa de Slytherin y hablar con él frente a todos los de su casa y los de la mía... en especial frente a Ron, querría matarme-  
  
Ginny siguió caminando por uno de los pasillo... y vió a Draco Malfoy casi solo, casi porque estaba con Crabbe y Goyle. Se mordió el labio pensativa "tiene que ser ahora". Caminó decidida hacia él, Malfoy todavía no la veía.  
  
Malfoy- dijo Ginny  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se dieron vuelta, luego lo hizo Malfoy. No le dijo nada solo la miró con sus ojos fríos y cara interrogativa.  
  
tengo que hablar con tigo- dijo Ginny "¡oh Dios! Ya no puedes dar media vuelta y salir corriendo"  
  
Malfoy siguió mirándola interrogativamente.  
  
sin tus guardaespaldas, que no te voy a hacer nada-  
  
Crabbe, Goyle... váyanse a la sala común- dijo Draco torciendo la boca (léase sonriendo)  
  
¿cuál era la contraseña?- preguntó Goyle  
  
Consíguetela- respondió Malfoy con un tono de "Váyanse ahora o..."  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se fueron, al fin.  
  
-¿de que quieres hablar, Weasley?- preguntó Malfoy con tono despectivo  
  
creo que lo sabes Malfoy- respondió Ginny  
  
No, no lo sé Weasley, dímelo-  
  
De lo que me quisiste decir en el Gran Comedor-  
  
¿de lo que te quise decir? No sé de que me estas hablando pobretona-  
  
no te hagas el idiota Malfoy, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo-  
  
me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo Weasley- dijo Malfoy dándose media vuelta y yéndose.  
  
Ginny lo tomó del brazo y lo dio vuelta.  
  
-¡sabes de lo que hablo!- le gritó  
  
-¡suéltame pobretona!-  
  
yo no soy la única que tiene pesadillas Malfoy- le dijo Ginny, Malfoy paró en seco- ¿crees que soy ciega y no puedo ver las ojeras bajo tus ojos?  
  
no es tu problema si tengo pesadillas-  
  
sí, sí lo es... todo depende de QUE pesadillas tienes-  
  
¿cuál es el punto?-  
  
eso lo sabes, ¿o hiciste esa mímica por nada en el gran comedor?-  
  
lo hice... porque pensé que nunca tendrías la agallas para preguntarme-  
  
pues las tengo-  
  
esta bien, ¿qué quieres saber sobre Krugger?-  
  
¿Krugger?  
  
Sí, Krugger... Fred o Freddy Krugger-  
  
¿ese es el tipo de las garras?-  
  
sí-  
  
¿por qué está en mis sueños?-  
  
primero que nada Weasley, no esta solo en tus sueños, esta en los de todos, todavía no, pero puede estarlo-  
  
OK, tengo una duda ¿cómo es que sabes de esto?-  
  
Yo soñé con él el mismo día que tú, pero antes y ese tipo me dijo : "no voy a matarte, quiero que la pequeña Weasley me conozca" y desperté con esto- dijo Malfoy.  
  
Se levantó las mangas de su túnica y le mostró una herida hecha por cuatro garras.  
  
yo tengo una quemadura en la pierna y con una en el brazo también- dijo Ginny  
  
conozco la historia de ese tipo, porque se la escuché a un muggle, pero no sé que hace aquí-  
  
¿la historia? Cuéntamela-  
  
¿estás ansiosa Weasley?-  
  
hazlo, por favor-  
  
OK, Hace algún tiempo....-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- esto es todo por el tercer capitulo, este no tiene titulo de canción porque nadie soñó con Freddy. Espero que les haya gustado, ahora a responder reviews:  
  
Peeves: como ves lo continué  
  
Regí: ya seguiré con "La vereda"  
  
Lalwen de Black: a mi también me ha costado dormir por su culpa, pero a la vez lo amo!!  
  
Minaro: gracias por el reviw, estuvo muy buena la película!!  
  
Christine daae: relajate, no podría matar a Ronnie, ¡es una Ricura!!!  
  
Gracias a todos por lo review!!!! Y ya saben: uno siempre quiere más review 


	4. cinco, seis Hermione, mira el crucifijo

Pesadilla en la Torre Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 4: Cinco, seis, Hermione mira el crucifijo  
  
¿estás ansiosa Weasley?-  
  
hazlo, por favor-  
  
OK, Hace mucho tiempo, en no sé que lugar de Norteamérica, construyeron una especie de prisión, algo así como Azkaban para nosotros, pero esta estaba echa para muggles muy peligrosos y lunáticos, el punto es que una monja o algo así...  
  
¿qué es una monja?- preguntó Ginny  
  
¿acaso tu padre fanático de los muggles no te lo ha dicho nunca?-  
  
no-  
  
son mujeres que... bueno, tienen una vida religiosa, no pueden amar a ningún hombre, no pueden casarse ni menos tener hijos-  
  
Ok-  
  
Entonces esa monja llamada... llamada... Amelia o Amanda Krugger fue a llenar de cosas espirituales a los locos y ellos la tomaron de rehén, eso creo... pero el punto es que ellos se la raptaron y todos la violaron por lo menos un millón de veces y de eso nació Freddy Krugger: el hijo bastardo.  
  
Ginny tenía una cara de sufrimiento  
  
-Cuando era mayor se convirtió en un asesino de niños de la calle Elm, los secuestraba y los torturaba, sacrificaba, etc. Con millones de objetos extraños. La policía muggle lo arrestó pero no se porque razón quedó libre, es decir no fue a prisión y los padres de los niños asesinados y los adultos de la calle Elm lo buscaron y lo encontraron-  
  
¿y qué hicieron cuando lo encontraron?- preguntó Ginny muy interesada  
  
llenaron a él y a su casa de combustible y le prendieron fuego-  
  
¿y porque no murió?-  
  
sí murió, pero ya muerto tres demonios que pueden hacer que algo traspase la línea entre los sueños y la realidad le ofrecieron ser eterno y cobrar venganza... desde ese día comenzó a asesinar a los hijos de las personas que lo quemaron, pero... alguien logró matarlo para siempre y no debería volver, además, que yo sepa nadie le ha hecho nada malo en Hogwarts...-  
  
¿él es muggle, cierto?-  
  
sí-  
  
que extraño es todo esto- dijo Ginny- ¿pero como sabes tanto?  
  
Ya te dije, se lo escuché a un muggle-  
  
¿y tanto le escuchaste o te contó?-  
  
eso no es tu asunto Weasley- dijo Malfoy dando media vuelta y yéndose.  
  
Ginny vió irse a Malfoy estupefacta.  
  
Ya era de noche, y todo Hogwarts se preparaba para dormir, todos meno Hermione que estaba en la biblioteca junto a Ron y Harry haciendo los deberes.  
  
yo me voy a dormir- dijo Ron- tengo mucho sueño, hoy desperté muy temprano  
  
-nos despertó a todos- dijo Harry bostezando- así que yo también me iré a dormir  
  
esta bien, yo me quedaré aquí... todavía tengo mucho que hacer-  
  
pero Hermione, la tarea es para dos días más, deberías ir a dormir- dijo Ron  
  
preferiría hacer todo lo posible hoy, ya que mañana empezaré con el trabajo de Herbología- dijo Hermione con una mirada severa  
  
como quieras mi amor- dijo Ron  
  
Hermione paró en seco de escribir, pero ni Ron ni Harry se encontraban ahí, siguió escribiendo pensando que todo fue obra de su imaginación o una broma de Ron, pero de pronto su tinta se volvió roja.  
  
esto tienen que haberlo hecho Fred y George- dijo Hermione enojada.  
  
Pero al acercarse a la tinta....  
  
-esto no es tinta, esto es.... ¡Sangre!- dijo Hermione asustada  
  
-¡Excelente Hermione! Diez puntos para Gryffindor- dijo una voz ronca.  
  
Hermione dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Freddy. Retrocedió con miedo y miró hacia todos lados, pero todos estaban haciendo sus deberes como si nada pasara.  
  
quien... quien... ¿quién eres?-dijo Hermione temblando y buscando su varita  
  
Él le mostró sus garras y Hermione retrocedió.  
  
-soy Freddy, mucho gusto-  
  
-que... ¿qué quieres?-  
  
-todavía no lo sé... quizás...-  
  
Freddy se acercó a Hermione y le tomó la cabeza.  
  
-¿un pelirrojo?- dijo Freddy  
  
¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione automáticamente  
  
-¿Ron? ¿Ronald Weasley? Quizás sí, quizás no...¡Sí!!! veo que... tienes el don-  
  
-¿el don? ¿qué don?-  
  
Hermione se da cuenta de que no están en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, ella está en un lugar lleno de tuberías calientes, es un subterráneo con vapor de agua por todos lados, pero está sola.  
  
-¿dónde estoy?- dice Hermione.  
  
Se sienten pasos, Hermione se queda quieta esperando ver a Freddy, pero en su lugar ve a...  
  
¡RON!!- grita Hermione y corre hacia donde se encuentra él  
  
-¡Hermione!! ¿qué hago aquí? Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y de pronto aparecí aquí- dijo Ron desconcertado  
  
-así veo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al ver a Ron con su pijama de colores- no sé que pasa, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo mis deberes y apareció un tal Freddy-  
  
Ron comenzó a temblar.  
  
¿Freddy? ¿Freddy Krugger?- preguntó Ron  
  
no lo sé, me dijo simplemente Freddy-  
  
¿cómo era? ¿tenía la cara quemada, un sombrero, un sweater con rayas y una horribles garras como cuchillas?-  
  
sí-  
  
¡Oh Dios!!! ¡sabia que no podía ser un simple sueño!!!-  
  
¡¿De qué estas hablando Ron?!-  
  
Hermione... estamos en un sueño-  
  
¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Imposible!-  
  
no es imposible- dijo Fred Krugger tomando a Ron por el cuello y apartándolo de Hermione  
  
¡RON!!- gritó Hermione  
  
no te acerques nena o le corto el cuello- dijo Freddy poniendo una de sus garras sobre el cuello de Ron  
  
¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!!- gritó Hermione  
  
¡divertirme!!- dijo Freddy  
  
¡SUELTAME!!- gritó Ron  
  
no te muevas chico, no ves que te puedo cortar el cuello-  
  
Hermione estaba llorando y Freddy se reía.  
  
-será mejor que Ron y yo nos vayamos- dijo Freddy, detrás de el se abre un puerta  
  
Uno dos, viene por ti  
  
Tres, cuatro cierra la puerta  
  
¡NO!! ¡NO TE LO LLEVES!!!- gritó Hermione  
  
-¡Hermione!!- gritó Ron  
  
Cinco, seis mira el crucifijo...  
  
Siete, ocho no te duermas aún  
  
¿sabes Hermione?- dijo Freddy- todo esto es tu culpa.... tú trajiste al pelirrojo a tu sueño, porque tú tienes el don-  
  
Freddy se fue y la puerta desapareció.  
  
Nueve, diez nunca dormirás  
  
Hermione despertó llorando en su cama, todo fue un sueño, pero un sueño demasiado real... se sentía con mucha angustia.  
  
-voy a ir a ver si Ron está bien- dijo Hermione.  
  
La chica se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
-¡abran la puerta!!! ¡Soy Hermione!- gritó Hermione golpeando la puerta.  
  
Neville le abrió la puerta, Hermione entró, todos la miraban con cara de pregunta, todos menos Ron.  
  
-¿dónde está Ron?- dijo Hermione asustada  
  
-debe estar en su cama- dijo Harry- ¿pasa algo Hermione?  
  
Hermione corrió a la cama de Ron, pero no estaba ahí, sin embargo en su cama estaba escrito con sangre:  
  
"Solo vivirá dos días"  
  
Atentamente Fred Krugger  
  
Y al lado del mensaje habían un mechón rojo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
¡No me maten!!! Se que querían que no le hicieran daño a Ron, pero esto tiene que ponerse emocionante. Adelanto que en el próximo capitulo morirá alguien de Gryffindor ¿quién será? (¡Hagan sus apuestas!!) eso tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo. 


	5. El plan de Draco

Pesadilla en la Torre Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 5: El plan de Draco  
  
¡RON!!! NOOOO!!! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE LLEVARSELO????- dijo Hermione gritando y llorando  
  
Her.. Hermione ¿qué pasa?- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla  
  
¡RON! ¡ESE MALDITO DE FREDDY SE HA LLEVADO A RON!!! ¡TODO ESTO ES POR MI CULPA!!!-  
  
Harry lleva a Hermione al pasillo, ya que quería que le contará que había pasado, y lo más probable es que no le contara si estaban con todos los Gryffindors.  
  
-Hermione... ¿qué pasó?? ¿qué pasó con Ron?? ¿por qué es tu culpa? ¿quién demonios es Freddy??-  
  
-no sé por donde empezar, Harry esto es tan extraño-  
  
alguien se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¿qué pasa?? ¿por qué están aquí a esta hora???-  
  
Era Ginny.  
  
no sé, algo pasó con Ron, y con un tal Freddy-  
  
¡FREDDY!! ¿FREDDY KRUGGER??- preguntó Ginny asustada  
  
Sí... ¡es que todos saben que pasa aquí menos yo!!!- dijo Harry  
  
ese idiota se llevó a Ron, y... le dio dos días de vida- dijo Hermione  
  
¡¿QUIÉN O QUE COSA???!!! ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE PASA AQUÍ!!!-  
  
Harry, no te enojes, pero después te contamos... ahora tenemos que ir a la sala común de Slytherin- dijo Ginny  
  
¡¡¿a la sala común de Slytherin??!!- preguntaron Harry y Hermione  
  
sí... lo que pasa es que Malfoy...Malfoy sabe más de esto que todos nosotros juntos- dijo Ginny mientras sentía que sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rosadas  
  
¡¡¿¿¿MALFOY???!!!- gritó Harry  
  
¡podemos dejar de perder el tiempo y hacer algo!!!- gritó Hermione  
  
¿y el nos va a ayudar??- preguntó Harry incrédulo mientras corrían hacia la sala común de Slytherin- además tiene que estar durmiendo  
  
no sé- dijo Ginny- pero no duerme hace dos días y no va a dormir hasta que esto termine-  
  
¿qué es esto???- preguntó Harry impaciente, quería saber ¡Ya!  
  
Lo que pasa, en resumen, es que hay un tipo que se puede meter en los sueños de las personas y puede hacer que lo que pasé en el sueño te pase de verdad, es decir, si mueres en el sueño, mueres en la realidad- dijo Ginny  
  
Harry enmudeció, esto era muy extraño, además estaba preocupado por Ron.  
  
es por aquí- dijo Harry- doblando por este pasillo  
  
¿cómo sabes donde queda??- preguntó Ginny  
  
en segundo año, con la poción multijugos, queríamos sacarle algo a Malfoy y entramos a la sala común de Slytherin-  
  
Llegaron a una pared  
  
-¿esta es la puerta?- dijo Ginny- a mi me parece una pared-  
  
-esta es la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin- dijo Harry  
  
-¿y la contraseña??- dijo Hermione  
  
Malfoy tiene que estar en la sala común, para no quedarse dormido- dijo Ginny  
  
¿tú crees??- dijo Harry  
  
estoy segura- dijo Ginny- ¡MALFOY!!!!! ¡VEN!!! ¡MALFOY!!! ¡DRACO MALFOY!!!! ¡¡MAL....-  
  
La puerta de piedra se abrió, por ella pasó Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿qué pasa Weasley??- dijo Draco- ¿qué crees que haces aquí haciendo escándalo??  
  
tú eres el que más sabe de Freddy, ayúdanos Malfoy... por favor- dijo Ginny en tono suplicante  
  
¿qué pasó?- dijo Draco  
  
ese idiota se llevó a mi hermano-  
  
¿y que quieres que haga??? Además yo no tengo nada que ver con él.  
  
Pero....  
  
Harry se adelantó y tomó a Draco por la túnica.  
  
¡nos vas a ayudar idiota!!!- dijo Harry  
  
suéltame Potter- dijo Draco, dándole a Harry un empujón- menos los ayudo así  
  
Harry- dijo Ginny- Hermione, déjenme hablar con Malfoy-  
  
Harry y Hermione hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero después de una mirada de Ginny bien convincente y que les dijera que lo hicieran por Ron, ambos aceptaron y se fueron.  
  
Malfoy, por favor... te necesito en este momento, tú sabes de esto-  
  
Draco la observó y se quedó pensando un rato.  
  
-esta bien, te ayudaré, pero no creas que lo hago por tu hermano o por ti, es porque tarde o temprano hay que acabar con ese tipo-  
  
-gracias!!!- dijo Ginny tratando de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, no podía abrazarlo... el era Draco Malfoy, el chico frío y sin sentimientos.  
  
Él (Draco) la miró sorprendido, pero lo único que dijo fue:  
  
-espera, voy a buscar algo y les explico el plan a ti, a Potter y a Granger-  
  
Ginny se quedó helada... ¿por qué iba a abrazarlo?? Sabía como era... sabía QUIEN era, no tenía porque darle una muestra de cariño, pero Ginny siempre pensó que Draco no tiene la culpa, sus padres lo criaron así...  
  
-vamos Weasley- le dijo una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
-si- dijo Ginny en voz baja  
  
caminaron un poco y se encontraron con Hermione y Harry. Hermione miró sorprendida a Draco.  
  
nunca me imaginé que nos ayudara pensó Hermione  
  
Malfoy- dijo Hermione- Ginny dijo que tú eres el que más sabe de nosotros sobre esto, ¿tú sabes a lo que se refería este tipo al decir que yo tengo el "don"?-  
  
¿tienes el don?? Eso arregla las cosas un poco- dijo Draco  
  
Ok- dijo Hermione- pero ¿qué es?-  
  
El don que tienes debe consistir en que puedes llevar a otras personas a tú sueño o tu pesadilla-  
  
¿y el plan?- dijo Harry fríamente  
  
cálmate Potter- dijo Draco- el plan consiste en que todos, menos uno, vamos a dormir, y Granger será la que nos lleve a todos a su sueño...-  
  
¿y quien no va a dormir??- preguntó Ginny  
  
puede ser cualquiera, menos yo- dijo Draco- eem... ¡Potter!! Tú te quedarás despierto vigilando...  
  
¿vigilando?? ¿vigilando qué?-  
  
espera, de ahí te digo, déjame explicar el plan- dijo Draco enojándose- entre todos tomaremos a Krugger y, ahí es donde entra el estúpido de Potter-  
  
Sin insultos- dijo Hermione  
  
Me sale natural- dijo Draco- bueno, Potter se dará cuenta de que uno de nosotros, o todos, tiene a Krugger, sí no te das cuenta Potter significa que eres idiota así que pon todo tu esfuerzo, el caso es que cuando te des cuenta tienes que despertar a Granger y así Krugger aparecerá en nuestro mundo y tendremos que matarlo, de esa forma el pobretón regresará-  
  
parece simple- dijo Harry  
  
pero de seguro no lo será- dijo Draco- sí esto no resulta, será mejor que busquen a Weasley y lo suelten de donde quiera que esté y lo traigan de vuelta, en ese caso Potter no tienes que hacer nada, a excepción que te des cuenta que soltamos a Weasley y despiertes a Granger. ¿entienden?  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
-esto- dijo Draco sacando un envase de su túnica- son pastillas para dormir, todos, menos Potter, las tomaremos, cuando estemos en el sueño, Granger tú nos llevas al tuyo-  
  
Hermione asintió  
  
-¿listos?- dijo Draco  
  
si- dijeron todos.  
  
Draco les dio una pastilla a cada unos, todos la tomaron al seco y cayeron profundamente dormidos, menos Harry, que era "el vigilante"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^^!! ¡Horay!!! Este capitulo no me gustó mucho, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer, ya que he tenido muy poco tiempo, falta poco para las vacaciones y los profesores están atrasados y apurados con las notas, por lo cual una está con muy poco tiempo, y con todo esto se me olvidó matar a una persona de Gryffindor, pero ya viene, ya viene (Las apuestas siguen abiertas.. ¡quien da más!!, ¡quien da más!!) Les quiero agradecer los review!!! Me hacen muy, pero muy Happy ^_^  
  
Responder reviews:  
  
Christine Daae: no voy a matar a Ronnie!!! Yo tambien lo quiero muxo... no tendría el valor para hacer eso  
  
Maruquita: me gusta que te guste, o me agrada que te agrade... ¡Gracias!!!  
  
DannyFernanda: luego veran quien muere JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Lalwen de Black: calma... A mi Ronnie Freddy no lo mata.... quizas :-)  
  
Caila-C: pensare seriamente en matar a esa P... chica  
  
akane wakashimatzu: Ya se quien se muere, y no cambiare de opinión... pero Gracias por el review!! Leri: yo tambien tenia pesadillas con el, y todavía las tengo a veces... Gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Aileen Lupin: Gracias!! ^_______________^ 


	6. ¿quien es Ron?

Pesadilla en la Torre Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 6: ¿quién es Ron?  
  
  
  
Hermione "despertó" en la cama de su casa, entró su madre  
  
-hola, Hermi cariño, levántate rápido que tu padre te espera- dijo la mujer  
  
Hermione se levantó muda, caminó y se encontró mágicamente en el consultorio (obviamente de dentista) de su papá, pero la persona que se encontraba ahí no era su padre, era Freddy Krugger.  
  
-vamos hijita, siéntate- dijo mostrándole la silla del dentista con sus garras  
  
-¡¿dónde tienes a Ron?!- gritó Hermione  
  
-calma chiquilla, el no morirá.... todavía-dijo Krugger ríendose.  
  
-devuélveme a Ron-  
  
Algo en la silla agarro a Hermione fuertemente.  
  
-¡GINNY!! ¡¡GINNY!! ¡MALFOY!!!- Gritó Hermione sin poder soltarse de la silla.  
  
Del techo cayeron Ginny y Draco, Freddy desapareció. Ginny cayó en el suelo, pero Draco encima de una mesa llena de herramientas.  
  
¡mierda! Me enterré un bisturí-dijo Draco  
  
-mejor vamos a buscar a Ron- dijo Hermione  
  
Draco se sacó el bisturí del brazo, algo enojado  
  
-no podrías controlar donde caímos- dijo el chico  
  
pero ¿dónde buscamos?- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione, luego a Draco  
  
-que sé yo- dijo Draco algo enojado  
  
-andemos por ahí- dijo Hermione- ¡pero hagamos algo!!  
  
Caminaron, Hermione al frente, Draco al medio y Ginny al final.  
  
-Malfoy ¿por qué no te ubicas de los últimos?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-¿para qué?- respondió el aludido  
  
-tú eres el hombre aquí ¿o no? Debes protegernos-  
  
-niña miedosa- dijo Draco tomando el lugar de Ginny  
  
-miedoso tú, que ibas en medio de dos mujeres- dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua.  
  
Draco hizo un gesto de "no me importa" con la mano, Hermione solo pensaba "encontrar a Ron, encontrar a Ron". Al final del pasillo había una puerta.  
  
-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Hermione  
  
Draco abrió la puerta sin responder a una pregunta tan obvia para él, si cruzaban la puerta cambiarían totalmente de lugar, de un pasillo oscuro y húmedo a la habitación de una casa muy linda, toda alfombrada con una escalera, la puerta a la calle y un sótano. Se decidieron a entrar a la casita.  
  
-bajemos por ese sótano, el Weasley tiene que estar ahí- dijo Draco  
  
-¿cómo sabes eso Malfoy?- dijo Hermione  
  
-sin preguntas Granger- dijo Draco.  
  
El trío bajó en silenció.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Mientras que en la realidad, Harry estaba cada vez más aburrido.  
  
-¿cuándo se dignarán a atrapar al como-se-llame-ese?- decía para si mismo.  
  
El chico de cabello azabache se acercó a Draco.  
  
-siempre tan bien peinado, ¿no se enojará si lo despeino?- Harry despeino el cabello platinado de Malfoy.  
  
-jajaja, lo que hace el aburrimiento-  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
En el sótano:  
  
Hermione ahogó un grito, en el sótano habían... muchas cosas: una chica (muerta, obviamente) amarrada en el techo pintada como una muñeca, cosas de todos los tipos para torturar, millones de guantes con diferentes cosas, un chico dentro de un cubo de vidrio con agua un poco más arriba de su nariz, no era un chico cualquiera... era  
  
-¡RON!- gritaron Hermione y Ginny  
  
Por otro lado vieron un chico amarrado a una cruz que resultó ser...  
  
-¿Ron?- se extrañaron Hermione y Ginny  
  
ustedes deberían saber cual de los dos es el Weasley?- dijo Draco  
  
-pero... es que son idénticos- dijo Ginny  
  
¡no sean tontas! pregúntenle algo- se desespero el chico de ojos grises  
  
Ginny se acercó al chico atado en la cruz. Estaba durmiendo o algo parecido, tenía varias heridas... la chica se mordió el labio.  
  
- ¡Hermione!!! Por mientras intenta tú con el otro Ron-  
  
Ron... ¡RON DESPIERTA!!!- gritó Ginny, el chico despertó.  
  
-¡Ginny!!!- dijo Ron (o quien sea)- ¡¡que bueno que viniste!! ¡hey! ¿qué hace Malfoy aquí? ¿y donde está Harry-  
  
después te explico... respóndeme una pregunta, para saber si tu eres el verdadero Ron-  
  
dime-  
  
emmm ¿qué puede ser?... em este ¡a sí!!!- dijo Ginny con cara pícara -¿qué sientes por Hermione? Eh?-  
  
El supuesto Ron se puso rojo como tomate.  
  
-¿qué pregunta es esa Ginny?... a... mi... no.. eh.... ¿co-como crees?-  
  
-¡tú eres Ron!!- dijo Ginny.  
  
La chica soltó a Ron, quien cayó de pie, y lo abrazó.  
  
-¡NO HAGAS ESO WEASLEY!!!- gritó Draco corriendo hacía ella.  
  
Todo pasó muy rápido:  
  
Ron se transformó en Freddy, Draco corrió y empujó a Ginny lejos de él pero...  
  
-¡Mierda!-  
  
Le enterró sus garras en el costado del estómago...  
  
-¡DRACO!!- gritó Ginny desde el suelo  
  
Mientras que Hermione....  
  
tú tienes que ser el verdadero Ron- dijo Hermione al dormido pelirrojo del cubo se ve tan tierno y lindo así pensó Hermione  
  
Sacó su varita, gritó un hechizo y el vidrio se rompió.  
  
¡Ron! ¡Ron despierta!- gritaba Hermione abrazándolo  
  
despierta tú Granger- dijo Draco con un hilo de voz- así nos salvas a todos...-  
  
Freddy se acercaba a la chica.  
  
-¿CÓMO? ¡NO PUEDO DESPERTAR!!!!!- preguntó Hermione desesperada, pero la única persona que sabía estaba inconsciente.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
En la realidad.  
  
-¡Malfoy está sangrando!!!- Harry se acercó a Draco y lo zamarreó bien fuerte (¿a propósito?)- ¡despierta idiota!! ¡DESPIERTA!!!-  
  
Draco despertó asustado.  
  
-¡apúrate Potter!!!- gritó Draco- despierta a Granger ¡YA!-  
  
Harry corrió a despertar a Hermione, quien abrazaba algo, Harry supuso que era Freddy.  
  
-¡¡deberías haber despertado a Granger cuando estaba abrazando al Weasley!!! ¡¡¿cómo puedes ser tan inútil Potter?!!!  
  
Harry lo ignoró con un movimiento de mano (N/A: el mismo que Draco le hizo a Ginny)  
  
-vamos Hermione despierta- dijo Harry zamarreándola  
  
La chica despertó rápidamente, inmediatamente despertó Ginny y en los brazos de Hermione apareció Ron.  
  
llevemos a Ron y a Malfoy a la enfermería- dijo Ginny  
  
-sí- dijo Draco- llévenme, creo que me voy a desangrar-  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
^___________^ Hola!!!! Gracias por leer mi fic, que taaaanto esfuerzo me cuesta, ya que estoy media corta de ideas, este capitulo creo que me quedó medio malo, no sé que opinen ustedes. Perdón por la demora es que estoy escribiendo tres fics y es algo difícil. Todavía no muere quien dije, pero creo que en el próximo capitulo sí. (apuesten, apuesten!) y ya saben ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!! ¡DE ESO VIVO!!! YO NO ME ENRIQUEZCO CON ESTO, lo único que me enriquece son su reviews, ya sean críticas buenas o malas, apoyo, ¡¡lo que sea!! 


End file.
